Clueless
by EOshipper2010
Summary: James/Lily. Remus/OC & Sirius/OC T for very minor language and safety. Lily finally realizes James has changed and that she loves him. More original than it sounds. Read and Review PLEASE! Will be three chapters...
1. You Don't Know Me

**A/N: This is my first try at writing a story from someone's POV. I know I shouldn't be writing a one-shot and I _should _be working on Awkward Silence and Love Story, but I had this written in my notebook and wanted to post it. The first chapter is in Lily's POV.**

_Clueless_

You Don't Know Me

"Remus?"

"Shut up, Evans."

What's going on? I-I don't understand! All I did was knock on the seventh year boys dorm door, and now Remus Lupin has my wrist in a vice grip and is taking me somewhere. He's one of my best friends and he's _never _acted like this to anyone. Not even when Sirius stole his girlfriend! Of course, that was an accident. No one knew they were dating, and she did practically _throw _herself at Black but STILL. I mean- wait, no. Focus, Lily. Oh, my God. Why are we going outside? "Remus?"

"Didn't I tell you to shut up?"

Shit. Guess it's time to stand up for myself? "No, I will NOT shut up. I am Head Girl, Mr. Lupin. And, if you don't let go of me this second, I-"

"What? Gonna give me detention? Take points?" I opened and shut my mouth a couple times while Remus smirked at me. Have I mentioned he _never _acts like this? I probably looked like a frickin' goldfish. _Sigh. _All of a sudden, I walked into Remus because he had stopped moving.

Remus let go of my arm, turned to face me, and asked, "Where are we?"

"_Huh?" _Oh, brilliant. Just bloody brilliant. Real smart answer that was. I looked around and gulped. "W-we're in the courtyard at Hogwarts."

"Exactly. What happened here at the end of, oh, I don't know; let's say the end of our fifth year. Just for fun."

I gulped again. It does NOT sound like he's talking about _fun._ "I don't know. A lot of things happened."

Oh, shit. Apparently that was not the right answer. I actually took a step back from his glare. Oh, shit. Now I've done it. When Remus spoke again, his voice was scarily low and shaking with anger. _"Think, Lily. _You aren't that stupid. Think after the Defense Against the Dark Arts Owl. Maybe that will help."

"Oh! Oh…wait." Now I'm even more confused!

"Yeah. Now think about what you said to James when he tried to defend you from Snape. What did you say?"

I winced slightly but held my ground. "I called him an arrogant toerag, and I told him he was…" Oh, God, I'm a horrible person. Don't cry, don't cry, don't cry. "I told him he was no better than Snape even though Sev had just called me a mudblood."

I felt a tear slide down my cheek, but Remus ignored it. His voice still hard, "And what else did you _shout_ at him in front of our _entire_ year?"

"I told him I would rather g-go out with the giant squid than him." Oh, God, now I can't stop the tears. "Why are you doing this? It was almost two years ago! I've changed!"

Remus snapped. "AND SO HAS JAMES!" I stared at him, my eyes wide. Never, ever had I heard Remus yell. When he spoke again he wasn't yelling, but it still terrified me. "James has changed too. He grew up for you. He hasn't had a serious girlfriend since fourth year, and he even became Head Boy. You know why? He wanted you to like him. Not even fall in love anymore. He just doesn't want you to hate him."

My heart stopped. I just realized that James really had done all of this for me. Oh, God. "R-Remus, I- wh-"

"What else happened here?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Today. James was walking to catch up with you so he could tell you about Head duties and guess what he heard?" I opened my mouth, confused, and still crying, but he cut me off again. "He heard you talking to Kristin, Elizabeth, and Mary saying, 'Potter is just as much an arrogant, immature, toerag, _tool _as he has always been.'" I froze. James wasn't supposed to hear that! Kristin, Lizzy, and Mary had been teasing me about fancying him, and I said that just to get them to be quiet! Oh, God. And now I've gone and screwed everything up. Oh, God. People are staring at me now because I'm sobbing hysterically for no apparent reason. Remus spoke again, grabbing my wrist so I wouldn't, couldn't, run away. He sounded colder than ever. "Why the bloody hell would you say that about him? He's not the one that needs to grow up, Lily. It's you."

He dropped his hold on my arm right as someone yelled, "Remus!" I froze again. It was James. He ran up to us and glared at Remus, who, in turn, was glaring at me, who, of course, was still blubbering like an idiot. "Get lost, Lupin." Oh, God. I started crying even harder, James was pissed too. Great! Just Great! "Lily?" Why am I shaking my head no? "Lily, look at me." Oh, that's why I'm shaking my head. "Please, Lily?" I shook my head no again, but stopped when I felt his fingers go under my chin, gently bringing me to look him in the eye. I shut my eyes trying to stop the tears and to avoid looking into his. I didn't want to see the hate. Oh, God. I finally fall in love with him and now- Wait… fall in love with him? Oh, my God. I'm in love with James Potter. No. This can't be right. He's my worst enemy. Right? Dazed I opened my eyes without thinking, forgetting that I didn't want to see him. When my vision came into focus, I gasped and took a step back. I hadn't realized James was so close to me. His face had been within inches of mine. James held onto me though, not letting me get too far away. He stooped down to the point where he could look me in the eyes. "Lily? Are you okay?" I didn't answer. I was too shocked to. There wasn't hate shown in his eyes. He looked like he was worried about me, like he really actually cared. "Lily?"

Oh, I'm supposed to answering him. "I'm okay."

"Are you sure?" I nodded, and attempted to smile which I'm pretty sure was an epic fail. "I'm sorry…" He rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. "I should go now." With that, he started to walk away.

"NO!" Oh, God, now he's looking at me like I've lost it. Mind you, I probably _have. _I can't believe I love Potter… Oh, right, he's still staring at me and now I'm blushing… Brilliant. "I, uhmmm, I mean, please don't go."

If I thought he was giving me a have-you-lost-your-mind look earlier, it was nothing compared to now. He looked at me wearily. "Lily, are you _sure _you're okay?" I blushed scarlet again.

"Yeah, I'm sure. I just…" I looked up at James who now stood a few feet away from me. He looked confused as he waited for me to finish my sentence. "I guess I finally fell…for you."

He closed the distance between us in less than a heartbeat and looked me straight in the eye. "Lily, will you _please _go to Hogsmeade with me?"

Ah, the infamous question, but this time was different. I actually smiled at it and nodded. "Yes, James. I would love to go to Hogsmeade with you."

A grin instantly lit his face and he gave me a quick, but sweet, kiss on the cheek. He looked at me, and then looked around. "No wonder there was no cheering." I smacked his arm as he grinned cheekily at me. Still the same James Potter. However, as I looked around, I realized he was right. No one was in the courtyard anymore.

"Where'd everyone go?"

He looked down at his watch and responded, "Probably dinner. So, shall we, my lady?" He pretended to bow and offered his arm to me.

I rolled my eyes, but, then, an idea struck me. I took his hand and looked up at him pleadingly. "James, will you do me a favor?" I asked sweetly. He nodded nervously, knowing I wasn't as innocent as I currently looked. "Great!" I grinned wickedly at him and told him my idea.

I walked alone into the Great Hall for dinner going over to my usual spot by Mary, Lizzy, and Kristin.

"Why are you late?" Kristin asked.

Lizzy smirked. "Yeah, usually nothing comes between you and your food." Kristin laughed as I rolled my eyes.

Mary looked up, confused. "Wait. What's so funny? I just missed an entire conversation, didn't I?" She looked around the table and spotted me for the first time. "Whoa! When did you get here, Lily?"

The three of us laughed as I said, "Wow, you really did miss the conversation. Anyways, I was at the library and lost track of time." Now it was their turn to roll their eyes at me. We started to eat in silence, but that was soon ended by none other than Sirius Black.

"Evans. Have you or your friends seen Prongs, er, I mean, James? He's usually never late when it comes to food."

Lizzy snorted and whispered, "Sounds like Lily." I kicked her under the table and she yelped earning herself a weird look from Sirius.

Okay, so now to answer Black's question. "Uh…" I started. Luckily, James walked in right then saving me from making something up. I looked up at Sirius and damned myself for being so short. "He just walked in."

"Oh, thanks." Sirius said this then ran over and practically tackled James causing many to laugh and _everyone _to stare. As they sat down, James grinned, and leaned in to tell his fellow Marauder's something.

My friends and I went back to eating and talking when we heard someone yell, "HEY, EVANS!" The hall fell silent and everyone froze. It was Potter. He was staring at me while standing on one of the benches.

I heard Kristin mutter, "Oh, shit," under her breath. I coolly looked up at James who was grinning cockily at me. He ran his hand through his hair. Every person in the school held their breath because they _knew _this spelt disaster. After all, our rows _are_ legendary.

I made my voice sound dangerous. "What do you want, Potter?"

"You."

There was a collective gasp after he said that. I scowled and made my voice sound even more threatening. "Excuse me?"

He ran his hand through his hair again and looked around to make sure that every eye was still on him. "Go out with me, Evans. This weekend. Hogsmeade." His three friends and two of mine all simultaneously smacked their hands to their foreheads while everyone else, it seemed, was trying to make themselves as small as possible.

What James had said was enough to make me explode. Now, everyone watched me, waiting for my reaction. People praying that I wouldn't finally kill James Potter. I smiled brightly at James. "I'd love to go out with you, James!"

I swear, every single person's jaw hit the floor. James yelled, "YES! EVERYONE HEAR THAT? I'M GOING ON A DATE WITH _LILY EVANS!"_

I walked up to James as he quickly jumped down off the bench. As I reached him, he smiled at me, and I stood on tiptoe to give him a short kiss on the lips as he laced his fingers through mine. Sirius Black could be quiet no more. "ABOUT BLOODY TIME!"

_Then, _the hall erupted into cheering. I giggled. "There's your cheering, James." He smiled at me and waved his friends over so they could sit with Mary, Lizzy, Kristin, and me.

We sat down next to Mary and across from Lizzy and Kristin. The latter stared at us and together said, "Oh. My. God." I blushed as all four Marauders laughed.

Mary looked up confused. "I missed something again didn't I? They never sit with us. What did I miss?" Mary questioned. We were silent as we stared at her. "Guys?"

Lizzy looked at her disbelievingly. "Mary, you have got to be _the _most clueless person on earth. Lily just agreed to go on a date with James."

"Really?" I nodded at her. "Awesome-o! Bu-"

"Awesome-o?" Sirius questioned.

Mary scowled at him. "Yes, awesome-o. I like adding 'o' to the end of words. **(A/N: My friend Mary really does do this.) **As I was saying, I'm not the most clueless person on earth."

"You're not?"

"No. Lily is."

I looked up startled. "Hey!"

"Sorry, Lily, but you are." She doesn't _look _sorry. "James has been in love with you for _seven years_ and you _just _figured it out? That's what I call clueless."

**A/N: Hope you liked it! Please review!**

**This chapter is titled for the song "You Don't Know Me" by Ben Folds feat. Regina Spektor.**

**EOshipper2010**

**P.S. The next two chapters are presents to my two best friends. Mary is going to be paired with Sirius and Lizzy with Remus. Hopefully the two chapters will be up soon!**


	2. All Around Me

**A/N: So this is Sirius/Mary. Not really related to the first chapter. More of just the same characters.**

**There are two parts in the story where Mary is arguing with herself and it's in her thoughts. I always use italics for thoughts, but I figured it'd be really confusing so the entire paragraph is in italics, but there are also bold italics so that shows the two different sides of the argument. I know that probably didn't make any sense at all, but, when you get to the part I'm talking about, you'll know what I mean.**

**Also, in a bunch of stories Sirius is basically a man-whore, but that's not what I think of him. I think he's just a heartbreaker, and yes, there's a difference…**

Mary Watson, one of Lily's best friends, was walking around Hogwarts castle aimlessly. Her two best friends were busy. Lily was on her first date with James, and Lizzy, the idiot, had detention, no, sorry, _tutoring _with Slughorn. Honestly, Lizzy was _horrible _at Potions. No one even knew how she had gotten into N.E.W.T. Potions. She blew up her cauldron last class for God's sake!

"Idiot." Mary grumbled. She glanced around the corridor darkly, thinking she'd heard someone laughing quietly at her. However, she seemed to be completely alone. Everyone else was probably at dinner. That is, of course, assuming they didn't have a date or detention. Stupid so-called friends. Mary wished _she _was on a date. _Sigh._

The seventh year took another step forward, changed her mind, abruptly turned around, and began walking back towards the Gryffindor common room. While walking back up one of the staircases, Mary heard a girl laughing and footsteps coming closer. She paused on the stairs for a second, trying to figure out who _dared _laugh when she was in such a bad mood, and then, recognizing the voices, repressed a swearword and ran right back down the staircase… well… _tried _to run back down. Instead, she ran straight into… an invisible wall? Mary panicked.

She whispered frantically to herself. "Oh, my God! What's going on? I need to be quiet or Lily and James are gonna get here and find me and _shit. _What was that? Maybe it's gone?" She bounced nervously on her stair for a second before tentatively reaching out. Mary struck something that felt like a body and damn near screamed. She probably would have if an invisible hand-type-feeling-thing hadn't covered her mouth.

_Oh, my God! The invisible wall has an invisible hand!_ About the time Mary thought this, she had her breath knocked out of her by something that felt like an arm suddenly wrapping around her stomach and pulling her backwards into the invisible wall. A voice hissed in her ear. "Shut up, Watson, or James and Lily will catch _both _of us."

Mary almost gasped but found something was still covering her mouth. She had gone completely still at the voice behind her realizing just how close the invisible person behind her was. The force covering her mouth left and she breathed out a name. "Sirius." She turned around slowly, but still saw nothing. Still in shock, she asked, "Wh- where are you?"

As soon as the words left her mouth, "James, stop a second. I think I just heard Mary…" Mary looked up at the sound and saw Lily and James standing just above her. If either of them looked down… _shit. _

The invisible voice behind her spoke again, this time in an urgent whisper, "Quick. Get under and, for once in your life, _be quiet!_" Something was thrown over Mary's head and an arm quickly pulled her backwards again. It looked like a curtain was in front of her, but she was able to see through it. She reached out her hand slowly to touch it, but her hand was slapped down by a _visible _hand. A very tanned hand. A gorgeous hand.

Mary tilted her head backwards a little, but the person behind her was so close that her head ended up on his shoulder. "Sirius?" His hand slowly went up to gently cover her slightly open mouth. His eyes went wide and Mary felt him take a deep breath and hold it. That's how close they were.

_Oh, shit. _

Mary closed her eyes and tried to move forward a tiny bit so Sirius wouldn't literally be breathing down her neck, but that only resulted in him pulling her even closer to him with the arm he still had wrapped around her stomach.

"Mary, please, _be quiet."_ Sirius said this so softly that if she hadn't literally had her back against his chest she never would have heard him. Mary nodded slightly while having no idea why she was listening to Sirius Black. King of Pranks.

_You're bloody in love with him, you dunce! That's why you're listening to him. That's why you're __enjoying__ being pressed up against him like this. Only thing that could make this better would be if you were in a broom closet and he was snog- __**No! Shut up, brain. Conscience. Whatever! I'm not in love with Sirius! **__You're in denial. __**Am no**__t. Are too. __**Am n- **__You think he's gorgeous. __**Duh. Every girl in Hogwarts does and some of the boys think so too. Besides, he has these stormy gray eyes with wavy black hair.**__ If it was possible to sigh in thoughts, you __so__ would have just now. You're in love with him! __**Am not! **__Are too. You weren't finished explaining why he's gorgeous. __**No, I wasn't. But, yeah, he's all tan from being outside all the time playing Quidditch, which, mind you, has done wonders for his body. Honestly, I thought I'd die when him, James, Remus, and some other guys were playing strip poker and Sirius had to take his shirt off. Wait… No, I'm not in love with him! **__That's what they all say. __**I'm not all of them.**__ You think his __hand__ is gorgeous. W-_

"I think they're gone. We can move now. Thank God for James's invisibility cloak…"

Mary stepped forward without thinking when the cloak was removed. "What?" She asked, sounding and looking completely dazed. Sirius raised an eyebrow at her. She shook her head slightly trying to gather her thoughts and figure out what she missed. The blonde seventh year came up with nothing and swallowed before looking up at Sirius and giving him a weak smile. "What did I miss?" He stared at her. And kept staring. Mary felt herself begin to blush and bowed her head. _Damn pale skin. Why can't I be tan? _

"Do you honestly have no idea what just happened?"

Mary looked back up at Sirius who had to be at least six inches taller than her. "I honestly have no idea. I was thinking about something and sometimes I let my mind wander off and then I try to bring it back, but it doesn't always want to come back so then I have to argue with it." Sirius was looking at her as if he was questioning her sanity. She sighed dramatically. "It's very frustrating when your own mind won't listen to you."

"Er, yeah…" He paused awkwardly. "I'm going to leave now."

"No!" Once again, Sirius stared at her.

"Any particular reason I _should _stay?" He asked sounding much sharper and colder than he meant to. He realized his mistake a split-second too late.

Mary's eyes welled with sudden tears, but she managed to give him a death glare. "Fine. Be an ass. Just a typical Black." Sirius turned slightly and his pale gray eyes met her bright blue ones. She blinked back her tears again, squared her shoulders, and said what she _knew _was below the belt. "You're no different from the rest of your family."

Nose in the air, Mary spun on her heel to head down the stairs, but she staggered and almost fell. Almost. A hand shot out, grabbed her arm, and stayed there until she completely regained her balance. "I'm nothing like my family and you know it." His voice was low and he sounded furious.

"Let go of me." She refused to look at him.

"You don't want me to." He stated, sounding calmer.

"Yes, I do. Let go."

"You'll fall."

She looked at her feet. Sure enough, Sirius was the only thing stopping her from falling flat on her arse. Her only option was to face Black and step closer to him. She took a deep breath and did so. "Now let go."

"Hell, Watson. Are you crying?"

"I said, 'let go.'"

"I didn't mean to make you cry."

"LET GO!"

"Do you have any plans for tonight?"

"GOD, DAMN IT, SIRIUS! LET G-" She stopped. "Wait. What did you say?"

"Do you have any plans for tonight?"

"No… why?"

"Want to follow Lily and James on their date and eavesdrop?"

"You want to stalk them?"

"Stalk is such a strong word, but, essentially, yes." She hesitated. "C'mon, Mare. It'll be fun. I promise." He gave her his best smile.

"One, don't call me 'Mare.' Two, don't give me that heartbreaker smile. And, three,"

"Heartbreaker smile?"

"Yes, shut up, and like you didn't know." He grinned at her again. "Three, what the hell. Let's stalk our best friends. I've nothing better to do."

"YES!"

"Shhh!"

A voice sounded below them. "Wait, Lily. I could have sworn I just heard Sirius…"

"Bollocks! That's James!"

"I heard him too. Just now."

"And that's Lily." Whispered Mary. She walked over to the edge of the stairs and glanced down before backpedaling quickly. "And they're coming this way."

"Quick back under the cloak." Sirius pulled her against his chest. _He smells nice. __**Well, crap. **__Told you you're in love with him. __**Shut up, voice. **_"Damn, love. We've got to be more careful."

She looked up at him. "This is going to end badly."

**A/N: This is only the first half of the Sirius/Mary ship. I hope you guys liked it! Please review!**

**~EOshipper2010**

**"All Around Me" by Flyleaf**


End file.
